


Simply Red

by Madisuzy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Hair Kink, M/M, Masturbation, reaperkinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William gives in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Red

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Grelliam, hair. Would love to see some fetishization of Grell's hair. Awesome if there's come in it at some point. A fill for the reaper kink meme over on Dreamwidth. You can find the community here - http://reaperkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/

William was a man who found comfort in order. He liked his life to be sorted and compartmentalized. Everything he did followed a routine, a set pattern of actions that flowed along to a time frame that brought him a calm sense of control. He need only to glance at his watch to know what came next at any given time, and it brought him a deep sense of peace to live a life of set tasks.

Others didn't follow his own doctrine, but that was something he had adjusted to at a young age. He simply made backup plans, and left free time in his schedule to accommodate interruptions and the incompetency of those he had to interact with on a daily basis. 

Unfortunately, peace is something that never lasts, and all of those early years of order soon came crashing down when William met one person he couldn't compartmentalize.

Grell Sutcliff.

The redheaded menace was the polar opposite to William's carefully structured order. No matter how many contingency plans William made, Grell ruined every one of them. No matter how much free time William put aside to deal with Sutcliff's wandering attention span, it was never enough.

William despised the other reaper from the first time they'd been forced to work together, and the fact the other had saved him that day was a constant reminder of just how unprepared he had been for chaos.

Everything about the other reaper stuck in his mind and disturbed his once calm thoughts. The natural order of William's life was constantly sidetracked by the red demon, and no matter what he did he couldn't rid himself of traitorous images that sneaked into his dreams every night. His once quiet rest was constantly haunted by flirty touches and brushes of red hair that was unnaturally soft and smelled of spring flowers. 

The smell bothered William the most, as by rights the other shinigami should smell of blood and sex, Grell's two favorite things. Spring flowers and Grell just didn't correlate.

The softness was another anomaly. There was nothing soft about Sutcliff, the other reaper a cold hearted psychopath on the best of days. Cruelness was an art form to the redhead, his offhand comments often leaving other reapers in tears, even if Grell had usually already left the room by the time his intended victim let them fall.

The color red stood out and demanded attention, and Grell swathed himself in it, drinking in the stares and whispered comments with an air of uninterested ease. William spent most of his days trying to ignore it, his attempts at indifference working outwardly, much to his relief.

But inside, he couldn't stop the thoughts that plagued him. It started with only his dreams, but as they became more insistent and heated over the years, his waking hours soon followed suit. Every time he saw anything red, even in his peripheral vision, his thoughts focused on long, soft hair that flowed like a river over thin shoulders.

The urge to touch it slowly grew. It danced around Grell, teasing William with every movement, hovering so close sometimes that William had to close his eyes and turn away. Sutcliff was always touching, always leaning in too close, his hair brushing against William and teasing him with temptation.

William found himself growing hard at the most inappropriate times, his body becoming nothing more than a Geiger counter to Grell's radioactive presence. His night became a parody of rest, more hours spent staring at the roof and trying to will away his throbbing erection, than actually spent sleeping. William refused to masturbate his desire away, knowing full well that it would not cure his obsession, but only strengthen it... give it more focus on that infuriating silken red curtain that he could not banish from his thoughts.

The years wore on and William somehow managed to function through his obsessive thoughts. It became a part of him... a disability he compartmentalized and grudgingly grew to accept. Everyone had their weaknesses, and this was simply his.

***.***

Christmas had been particular torturous this year. William despised the season, as everything became a hazy nightmare of too much red. The damn color haunted him enough normally, but to have it spread everywhere like a plague? It was like being an alcoholic stuck in a brewery.

Tonight was the annual party for his division, but he'd managed to get out of going, feigning illness that nobody questioned, given his sleep deprived and haggard looking state. He'd gone home and locked his door, settling in front of his fire place in his pajamas with a collection of bottles he'd received for gifts that year, deciding to drink away his pain in the privacy of his own home.

It was, after all, the one night of the year when nobody would bother him.

The department was shut down, so emergency missions weren't a possibility. All of his co-workers, including Grell, would be partying together until they passed out, so no surprise visitors would come calling. William could get completely badgered with no fear of discovery.

He started with whiskey, deciding that if he was going to do this right, he might as well jump right in. Half way through the bottle, he found himself smiling at the pleasant fuzz that was taking over, and began lining up his collection of alcohol in order of the giver's importance.

When his hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle of red wine garnished with an obnoxiously large red bow, he froze in place. It was a gift from Grell, and as he stared at it, he noticed that there was something caught in the tied ribbon... tiny, but visible due to the brightness of the fire behind it.

Fingering the tiny red hair, William's senses all came alive at once. Visions of Grell's mane filled his mind and the feel of those strands, caressing his face as Sutcliff leaned in too close, made him harden in his pajama pants instantly. With a sigh, William's hand dropped away from the bottle, but he found he couldn't pull his eyes away.

Finally, he conceded defeat and his hand reached for it again, opening it almost desperately, the pop of the cork too loud in the quiet of his abode. Lifting the bottle to his nose, he breathed in the smell, exhaling slowly as his eyes closed. The empty glass he'd been drinking the whiskey with was forgotten as he lifted the bottle to his lips, tilting it back and taking a tentative taste.

It was rich and flavorsome... sweet and tart on his tongue. It reminded him of Grell and he smiled, eyes opening to gaze at the horrid bow once more. His next taste was a mouthful, sense forgotten in the urge to partake. Soon he was lifting the bottle and finding it empty, a frown crossing his features at the discovery.

He always wanted more, but there was never enough.

A sudden knock at his door pulled him from his musings, his head jerking towards it at a speed that didn't agree with his present level of inebriation. Bringing a hand up to his forehead, he tried to stop his head spinning as the knock sounded again.

So much for peace...

With more than a few mumbled curses, William managed to stand up, using the sofa as assistance. The door seemed so far away, but yet another knock beckoned him towards it, his line of steps far from straight. Once there, he breathed in deep, fiddling with the lock for a moment before it clicked open. Bracing his feet under him, he opened the door a little, leaning on the side as he squinted his eyes to see who was there in the brightness of the hall.

The color red filled his vision and made him pull his bottom lip between his teeth in an attempt at self control. His hands gripped the edge of the door to both keep him upright, and to stop them from reaching out to touch.

Grell smiled at him and William found himself smiling back without realizing what he was doing.

"William?" Grell asked, seemingly stunned by his superior's smile. "Are you feverish?" The redhead's smile was gone and the look of concern that came over his face jolted William enough that he stopped smiling immediately.

"What do you want, Sutcliff?" he demanded tiredly, annoyed that his one night of solitude had been interrupted, and by the very source of his constant discord.

"I... well, I need your help," Grell began uncertainly, eyes flickering down and then back up Williams form. 

William waited, but when no more of an explanation was forthcoming, he sighed in frustration. "Help with what?"

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Grell asked again, reaching up to lay a cold palm across William's forehead.

The dark haired shinigami froze in place, eyes widening at the touch and the instant effect it had on his body. As he continued to stare at Grell, the redhead leaned in closer, his hair swaying forward to fall over one shoulder.

"You are rather warm... and you would usually remember your manners enough to invite a lady in, rather than leave me standing here in the hallway," Grell continued on, his hand moving away and coming to rest on his hip as he gazed back at William curiously. With an overdramatic sigh, Grell flicked the hair that had fallen forward back over his shoulder, and William's eyes followed his movements, caught by the dark red strands and how they seemed to glow in the lamplight of the hall. 

"Looks like I shall have to stay and take care of you then," Grell added, smiling hopefully and pulling William's attention to his face. Sutcliff's usually pale skin was flushed, but it didn't seem to be from embarrassment. William doubted that was an emotion the other man was capable of feeling. As he continued to stare, Grell swayed a little in place and as William's eyes took in other details, he suddenly realized just how disheveled the other was. 

Grell was wearing a dress that was a deep, dark red that shimmered in the light. It reveled his pale shoulders before plunging down, hugging his torso tightly before flaring out over his hips down to the floor. Despite the fact it was now askew on his frame, a few tears even lining the lower hem, William still thought it was beautiful. Looking back up to Grell's face, he saw that some of that red mane was still caught up in some kind of hair piece at the back. Most had escaped its hold though, and the way it fell across those bare, pale shoulders in such a disorderly fashion, was criminally attractive.

Obviously, Grell seemed to be a little worse for wear and was looking for a safe place to curl up for the night. Why he hadn't gone home with someone, as was his usual habit, was a question William wasn't prepared to ask.

"You can sleep on the sofa, but I am not ill or in need of your 'care'," William finally sighed, tired of standing in the door and wanting desperately to just sit back down in front of his warm fire. Turning, he left the door open as he made his way back to the blanket on the floor, picking up the bottle of red and squinting at it in disappointment... he really wished there was more. With another sigh, he placed it to the side and started studying the next bottle in line, trying to remember who had given it too him. He was rather relieved to find the contents were green and not red, at least.

The sudden movement of a body sitting beside him made William's head jerk around, Grell's presence having been momentarily forgotten. "Damn it, Sutcliff, I said the sofa, not here," he growled, glaring at the too close face framed in all that luscious red hair. Worse still, he could smell it again... the damn floral scent still detectable despite being overlaid with the distinct scent of tobacco. "And you stink of cigars... honestly!" William continued to complain, not noticing Grell's own eyes as they took in the line of bottles off to the other side of William.

"Well, I was at the party William dear," Grell murmured, eyes moving back to meet Williams own with a sparkle of mischief. "You know how those things go, with all the smoking and drinking. You can hardly blame a lady for others bad habits."

William snorted softly, turning away. Oh, he knew quite well that Grell would of spent most of tonight surrounded by men, breathing their cigar smoke all over him as they fawned shamelessly over his beauty. After all, the dress Grell was wearing was nothing if not a blatant invitation to any male within eyeshot.

"Maybe if you dressed more demurely, you would attract less of a crowd, and therefore not end up smelling like you've spent the night in a gentleman's club," William grumbled, turning back to the bottle of green liquid in his hands and unscrewing the top. "A lady, as you're so found of describing yourself, should know better." Bringing the bottle to his lips, William took a generous swig, swallowing it down before his eyes widened in shock.

The choking fit that followed was anything but helpful to his attempts to retain some sense of decorum in Grell's presence. The giggling from Grell as he patted William's back was no help either.

"Oh William, what are you trying to do to yourself?" the redhead asked through his amusement, reaching over to take the bottle from his hands as William tried to breath again. "Are you barmy knocking back Absinthe like that?"

"I'm barmy letting you in my apartment," William muttered, wiping a hand across his eyes as his breathing returned to normal. He stared into the fire, eyes caught by the dancing red flames as the young man beside him sighed, shuffling into a more comfortable position. The sounds of silk shuffling filled William's ears but he didn't turn to look at Grell settling in. The hair was enough of a distraction without adding blood red silk to his mental torture.

***.***

When William opened his eyes some time later, he found himself still sitting upright in front of the fireplace. He was leaning against the sofa now though, the embers of the slowly dying hearth adding only a little light to the darkened room. His head was still buzzing with a pleasant alcohol blur, and the fact it was still so dark showed that he had not slept for very long.

As he started to move, thinking that it was well and truly time for bed, he finally noticed a weight on his lap. Looking down, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of all that red hair spread over his lap.

He'd completely forgotten about Grell.

The other man was fast asleep, face turned away towards the fireplace, and all those silken red strands covered Williams privates like tendrils of pure sin. Biting his bottom lip, William could only stare as his heart beats began to quicken, arousal curling low in his stomach and hardening his neither region more with ever second that passed.

This was so very, very wrong.

Deciding what to do was near impossible. Every thought that appeared in his head was jumbled with lust, of all the possibilities of what he could get away with... if only Grell stayed asleep. Only a thin layer of cotton separately his erection from all those blood red strands and he licked his lips, trying to imagine what they would feel like, softly brushing against his aroused flesh.

Before he could properly process the urge, he was slipping his hands down, slowly pulling the elastic waist of his pajama pants down over his erection. He was only half revealed when the first touch of hair made him gasp quietly, tickling his over sensitized skin. All sense departed at the slight touch, and he was soon fully bared to the chill of the room, face flushed with desire and embarrassment at his base urges finally being given free reign.

He looked over to Grell's face, checking the eyes were still closed, slow breath's still expanding the other man's chest at an even pace. The bottle of absinthe sat just off to one side, empty now, and William had a vague recollection that Grell had been the one drinking it... so the possibility he would stay asleep, wrapped up in alcohol induced unconsciousness, was more than likely. Even if he did awaken, surely he'd be too drunk to realize what was happening before William could cover up?

It wasn't much of a plan, but in William's own inebriated and far too aroused state, it was enough.

Slowly he moved one hand to twine through Grell's hair, a breath escaping him at just how soft those strands were. As his heartbeat increased, his other hand joined the first, gently feeling and caressing the red mane in silent reverence.

His cock twitched in the open air, reminding him that his chance was only fleeting, and with a deep breath of anticipation, he slowly moved the long strands against his shaft. Biting his lip to stifle a moan, William breathed hard through his nose as he watched all that hair fall over and around his cock. His hands gently rubbed it up and down the sides, the feeling of it pulling a muffled moan from deep in his chest... but he didn't stop.

Grell was still sleeping, chest rising and falling slowly in slumber, so William carefully extracted a large clump of the longer strands of hair to hold against his cock, making sure there was enough slack in the strands so as to not pull the other shinigami's hair and awaken him.

Wrapping his hand around his cock, he began moving it up and down, the sensation of the hair rubbing back and forth making his balls tighten up between his legs as he stared down, captivated by what he was doing. All thought of being caught out fled in the wash of desire that flooded through him, too much held back desire rushing forth and blurring all other concerns. He lost all awareness of how long it continued, his mind lost in the feel and sight of all that red hair wrapped around him, soft but chaffing a little in the most wonderfully sinful way.

His orgasm was so overpowering that he forgot to stay quiet, groaning out loud as his body shuddered and spent itself all over those silky locks. The sight of his seed tainting the pure red strands had him flinching as his cock tried to give more, but came up empty.

Finally pulling his eyes away, his hands fell to rest at his sides and he lent back into the side of the sofa, closing his eyes and catching his breath. As his heartbeat began to settle, his mind replayed the experience, a smile curling his lips at the feeling of finally letting go of all that built up yearning.

"William T. Spears," a voice suddenly said, pulling William from his devious thoughts like a sudden splash of ice water. 

Opening his eyes, William slowly focused on Grell, still laying in the same place. As he watched, the other shinigami slowly turned towards him, eyes meeting his as William tried to breath through the sudden drowning feeling of complete humiliation.

His spent cock lay between them like a corpse at the scene of a crime, splattered come the obvious evidence of his guilt.

Grell's eyes moved over it like an Inspector with his suspect cornered, self satisfied and completely confident in his position of power.

William felt his face heat, blood flooding his pores and making it burn in a shade that he was sure matched Grell's hair perfectly. When Grell turned his eyes back to him, William remained frozen, having no idea what to say to explain himself. He was suddenly very sober and very, very much wishing he wasn't.

"What a filthy little boy you've turned out to be... just as I suspected," Grell purred, slowly rising to sit up but not breaking eye contact. "And here I was thinking a lady would be safe under your roof from deviant actions."

"I... I-I'm sorry," William managed to force out, his words strained and almost unintelligible through his guilty mortification. 

Grell smiled like a predator about to pounce.

"I can see that... but I don't think you're quite sorry enough," the redhead murmured through razor sharp teeth, eyes burning as he crawled over to straddle William's body crawling up until they were face to face. "But you will be my dear, when I am finished with you."

*** The End ***


End file.
